The Bandies
by MiraClarinet
Summary: Casaundra, a sophomore clarinet player, has been forced to move to a new town. A new town means a new school, and a new school means a new band. As she struggles to find her place in a new world, she finds herself falling deeper then she ever has before.
1. The New Girl in Town

_**Wow, I haven't been on this part of fan fiction for a while. In fact, I don't think I have ever posted a story here. Surprising, seeing as I am a full-fledged band geek. Anyway, basically this is a story I randomly thought of while reading another one. Please, review. Oh, and the school names I have made up, so they most likely aren't real. The school is based on my school. And yes, they are in Arizona.**_

**Cassy POV:**

I stepped out of the white Nissan Versa, my palms sweaty and barely holding onto the black case in my hands. I shut the car door behind me, ignoring a shout of goodbye from the driver, also known as my mother. I wasn't the first one here, though I hoped I wasn't the last. My appearance caused a few stares from the kids already gathered. Immediately, I felt different. The girls were all wearing tank tops and shorts almost invisible. I wore a long t-shirt down far below my hips, and jean capris that reached down just below my knees. The boys wore basketball shorts and muscle shirts, though I saw some that probably shouldn't have been wearing much less then I was.

"Freshman." One girl murmured to her friend. A long black guard bag sat next to each girl.

"She wasn't at freshman camp. May won't be happy." A nearby boy pointed out. I wondered if they realized I could hear them, but I figured it best not to comment. Instead, I made my way to a metal staircase, which was only about three feet tall, but the only other staircase leading down the small walkway was practically across the school. Three older kids, who I guessed were seniors, were chatting nearby. They looked different, more like kids in my hometown. Two girls and a boy.

"Are you a freshman?" This girl was short, with light blonde hair and blue eyes. I shook my head.

"Sophomore." I replied.

"Oh, then you must have just moved here." The other girl, fairly tall with light brown hair, smiled cheerfully. _At least they asked instead of making assumptions._ I didn't say that out loud, but I gave a small nod.

"Where do you come from?" The boy finally spoke. His dirty blonde hair was spiked in a fauxhawk.

"Mesa." I replied. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they wanted more information. "Adam's High school."

"Oh! Division 2, right? Red uniforms with gold sashes and gold capes? You guys are good. I'm Adri, by the way. Drum major, but my instrument is trumpet." The taller girl smiled harder.

"Oh yeah, we saw you at state last year. I'm Jacob, also drum major, but I play sousa." A kid came past and slapped the only boy on the shoulder, but he reacted quickly and grabbed the laughing kid by the shirt collar. "Again and it is twenty pushups." Frightened, the boy ran back to his group of friends, who were cracking up. "Freshman." He mumbled shaking his head.

"While we are on the subject of introductions…" The other girl was watching the group with fierce eyes. They immediately stopped laughing, and she turned back to me. "I'm Lucy. I play clarinet, but I am currently drum major."

"Gee, Luc, just have to be different, wood sucker." Jacob teased.

"Oh, shut up Jake." Lucy gave him what looked like it was supposed to be a light punch in the arm, but I had to admit, that girl had some power.

"I'm Casaundra, but I prefer Cassy. I play clarinet." I smiled lightly at Lucy, who now had a larger smile on her face then Adri, which I hadn't thought possible.

"We need more clarinets. Our section is the smallest, and me leaving doesn't help much at all." She said.

"Wood suckers." Jacob coughed teasingly. Lucy punched him harder this time, causing him to rub his shoulder.

"Adri!" A girl called from the sidewalk. She had just arrived, and Adri gave a slight wave to us and joined the newcomer.

"That's Jenna, our only female sousa. Her and Adri have always been good friends." Lucy explained. I nodded. My head was already spinning. So many names, so little time to learn them. Lucy pointed to a group of kids. "The girl with the curly brown hair in the ponytail is Heather. She is clarinet section leader. To tell you the truth, I don't like her, but nobody went up against her. She is a junior this year, so hopefully someone will defeat her in the running next year." Lucy laughed. The girl turned, confused, but blinked and shrugged. "She hears nothing but stuff about herself."

"We had a girl like that in my old band, but she played flute." I smiled lightly.

"May is here!" A short and plump boy pointed out. I guessed he was talking about whoever drove the tan SUV that had just pulled into a nearby parking spot. A young adult women stepped out, her short, dark brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and in her hands she held multiple folders and binders. She opened the back seat of her care and pulled out a few cases, which a few older kids quickly ran up to assist her with.

"That is Mrs. May, our band director. She is pretty nice and funny, but she can get pretty mean if you get on her bad side." Jacob pointed out. I nodded. He didn't need to tell me who 'May' was. I had sent the director an email when I first leaned I was moving to Tucson, to let her know I was coming and that I did have previous marching experience.


	2. Start of a Great Year

_**Chapter 2! These first few chapters should go pretty quick. Take it this way: school is very boringXD Therefore, I spend most of my time writing stories in my notebooks, basically because teachers get more mad if they see you drawing. When writing, at least they think you are doing work. **_

_**Elrec: Haha. yup, Heather is my section leader with a name change. I don't like her much. Except my section leader is a senior too(thank god)**_

**Lucy POV**

The new girl had potential, I had to admit. I only had to correct her marching a few times. Even when the whole block fell apart, she dressed her line as best she could.

I took a quick glance at my watch. It had been a while since our last water break, and it was obvious that the band was tired. The watch read noon. I shot a glance at May, tapping the clear plastic of the watch. She gave a slight nod.

"At ease everyone. Come gather here by the podiums please." She was standing where the pit would be, were they outside with us and not inside working on their music. I, as well as Jake and Adri, pushed my way to the front of the group.

"I just wanted to tell you all what a great job you are doing today. I know it is hot and you are tired, but you kept working hard. I know we can do well this year if we keep this up." May's short speech caused cheers from the band. May waited until it died down. "Now it is time for lunch. You have an hour, which means you need to be in the band room by one. As usual, you are not required to stay on campus for lunch, as long as you aren't late." The tired and sweaty group dispersed, leaving Adri, Jake and I.

"We are going to do good this year." Adri smiled, as usual. Adri had been the most cheerful person I had ever met.

I glanced at Jake. He was staring towards the group of kids still retrieving water bottles from the sideline. I followed his gaze straight to the new girl. He noticed my nosiness.

"She needs a friend. Nobody is really being nice to her, just ignoring her." He pointed out. I realized for the first time how far her stuff was from the rest of her section.

"I'll talk to the clarinets." I said, giving a slight wave and walking off, though Adri and Jake weren't far behind.

_**Short. The next one will be longer, I promise. And these four chapters are taking longer to type up then I thought, which is bugging me. I probably shouldn't even be working on it, seeing as I have three school projects, all finals, due between December 8 and December 15. And we got all of them today. Joy. **_

_**Just a bit of story info: This is my band with a different director, name changes, and the drum majors are all new(because I hate all but one of our drum majors) Few people will retain their real names, except Micky(you will meet her later, but she does use a nickname that the real her doesn't) and of course this is my school with a different name. Take note that because this is first person, you are seeing it from their eyes, and that is why Lucy calls Jacob Jake and Cassy calls him Jacob, and Cassy will usually call Mrs. May like I said, while Lucy will call her May when not speaking to her. If you don't understand why, think about it. New kid at school, are you really going to know everyone's nicknames? And you don't know if it is a nickname or pet name. **_

_**Anyway, review, or Heather will be your section leader next year! (Trust me, you don't want her.)**_


End file.
